


Zero Casualties

by anony_mouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, No Beta, S:HC spoilers, and i have no one to gush at, i just have a lot of feelings rn, so here you go internet, sorry - Freeform, this was supposed to be more angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: "What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you."





	Zero Casualties

_"What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you."_  
...

That's on him.

He has nightmares of the dealer who fell under the boat. He checked later- the man's in a coma. He's not dead, but not exactly alive either. He may never be alive again.

That's on Peter.

It's okay for a while. He hangs up the webs (is forced to give them up). He starts paying attention in class again. He sleeps better.

(That's a lie. The nightmares don't get better, he just gets better at hiding them.)

He never realized how much he'd been missing until he gave it his attention again. Spiderman may be a rush, but the addiction of knowledge is one he'd forgotten.

He starts acting like the friend he's supposed to be. He starts showing up where he's expected. Stops sneaking out. Stops obsessively searching the web (hah.) for videos.

He's not responsible for everyone anymore. There's no bar to reach, no expectation to live up to.

(He can't get anyone else hurt.)

It stings still.

But it also feels really, _really_ good.

He'd forgotten what it was like to be a kid. To be just Peter. To be _irresponsible._

Of course, once he realizes how good it is, it can't last.  
...

He can't think of Toomes' threat right now. He has to be better. He'll deal with this and then it won't be a problem. But this is first. People might get hurt and he can't ignore that.

(Apparently, he was wrong. He _can_ still get people hurt.)

This time, with Zero casualties.  
...

He's plummeting from the sky, hanging onto an invisible plane, definitely about to die.

And all he can think is that he wishes he was back in the old suit. Not because of the padding (which would be nice) or because of Karen (he misses her), but because he doesn't want anyone to find him in this outfit. It may have been cool once, but now he just feels like a dork.  
...

He doesn't die, of course.

(Later, he'll try and do the math to figure his odds. He gives up and just accepts that he probably just spent his entire life's worth of luck on that crash and goes to find some hot cocoa to cradle.)

But then, he's watching the familiar flicker of the glowy thing (the Chitauri bomb) and all he can think is. Zero casualties.

It won't be like last time. He will be better. He has to be.

(He swears on his chem set that if he makes it out of here, he will start doing training. Like. Athlete training or something. He _has_ to be better now.)

((Liz doesn't deserve this.))

...  


Now, he sits on the coaster and keeps watch until the authorities show up. The last thing he needs is another wanna-be villain coming along and following in Toomes' footsteps.

He did it.

Zero casualties.

(As long as you discount the plane.)

((Fuuuuu. He hopes Tony doesn't count the plane. He will _never_ be able to afford that shit.))

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~So I don't remember that first quote verbatim. The minute I get my hands on it, I will be fixing the mistakes I undoubtedly made.~~ Fixed it.  
>  No beta because a) I never have one and b) I wrote this in about five minutes and I'm posting it before I second guess it back into the oblivion of my WIP page.  
> So I guess lemme know if I screwed anything up too bad.


End file.
